The Pachinko Problem (Revisited Series)
The Pachinko Problem is the 18th episode of the second season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited. Summary A new Pachinko game is delivered to the Angel Grove gym and Juice Bar and Rocky really gets into it. But, Lord Zedd has a little game of his own to play when he casts a spell over Rocky, causing him to only want to play. Plot At the Angel Grove Youth Center, Ernie has just received a new Pachinko machine, one that Rocky instantly finds fun to play. Watching from up in the Moon Palace, Lord Zedd gets the idea to let Rocky's fun last forever by making it the only thing on his mind and casts a spell on him. Soon, Rocky's love for the machine turns to an obsession, ignoring both Billy's presence and that of Kayla, a karate student he had promised to practice with but is now blowing off. Off to the side, Skull tries to show Bulk his new theory on how to find the Power Rangers' true identities. He points out how every time there's a monster attack in Angel Grove, Ernie takes the day off, so he thinks that Ernie himself is a Power Ranger. Bulk seems to accept the theory at first, but deep down he's not so sure. Billy runs out to the park to meet with the other Rangers as they play Frisbee and informs them of Rocky's odd behavior. Z-Putties suddenly appear and interrupt their meeting for a fight, and Zordon calls Rocky to request his aid in the battle. Rocky initially refuses since "that's no fun", but decides to go to the park anyway so he can play on the playground. High above the Earth in Serpentera, Lord Zedd watches the Putties fall and decides to make a new monster out of the Pachinko machine, creating Pachinko. The Rangers morph to do battle with the monster, but Rocky proves no help as he runs around like a little kid. Regardless, the other Rangers try to fight without Rocky until Pachinko turns them all into Pachinko balls. Only Tommy is able to avoid getting transformed, and he lures Pachinko away by making him chase the Frisbee from earlier. Scooping up the Pachinko balls, Tommy retreats to the Command Center, where Alpha 5 promises to restore the Rangers to normal. Zordon then reports that Pachinko is on a rampage through the city, one made worse when Lord Zedd throws down a grenade to make his monster grow. Tommy summons the White Tigerzord to fight Pachinko, but is overpowered and forced to back away. Meanwhile, Alpha has just managed to restore Rocky to normal, also breaking Zedd's spell in the process. Rocky admits his fault in the situation and teleports out to summon the Red Dragon Thunderzord. In its Warrior mode, Rocky's Thunderzord is able to hold his own against Pachinko Head while Alpha restores the remaining Rangers, after which they all form the Thunder Megazord and destroy the monster for good. As Pachinko Head falls, Serpentera arrives and dismantles the Thunder Megazord back into the Red Dragon Thunderzord. Tor the Shuttlezord appears at the last second to save the crippled Thunderzord from getting stomped on, albeit barely, and it manages to siphon almost all of Serpentera's power as well. Lord Zedd is forced to retreat back to the moon, though he swears that his war with the Rangers is not over. At the Youth Center, Ernie points out that he never left during the entire monster attack, shooting down Skull's theory and earning him an ear-pull from Bulk. Nearby, Rocky apologizes for his actions to his friends, having realized that there's a time for work and a time for play. Luckily, Kayla is still waiting for him, and Rocky goes off to practice with her like he promised. Later, Alpha 5 wants to play a board game with the Rangers in the Command Center, which the Rangers accept. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (White Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Red Ranger) (as Steven Cardenas) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Black Ranger) (as John Bosch) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *??? as Kayla *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Tony Oliver as Saba (voice) *Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5 (Alpha Ranger) and Theodore "Ted" Swanson (Teal Ranger) *Kristen Lazarian as Delta 4 (voice) *??? as Pachinko (voice) Quotes *'Ernie': Hey, guys, check out my new a chinko machine. *'Rocky': A what machine? *'Billy': A chinko machine is really popular in asia. ---- *'Ernie': Try it. *'Rocky': This is too fun. ---- *'Goldar': But, why? ---- *'Lord Zedd': Let the games begin. ---- *'Rocky': Alright. Just let me finish this game. *'Billy': Rocky, come on. *'Rocky': No way. I had too much fun. ---- *'Rocky': Yeah! I win again! Yes! Alright. Come on, come on. Yes! I win again! Yeah! ---- *'Rocky': Yes! Alright! *'Skull': Bulk, you gotta see this, man. *'Bulk': What is this stuff? *'Skull': I'll show you. Okay, I went through the calendar. I marked down every time the monster attack Angel Grove for the past six months. And then, I made a pie chart. Listen, every time the monster attacks Angel Grove. Ernie will have a day off. *'Both': Ernie's a Power Ranger. *'Girl': I'm ready for my karate lessons, Rocky. *'Rocky': Karate's out is too much work. Why don't you play a video game, huh? *'Girl': But, I can't. ---- *'Rocky': I just wanna have some fun. ---- *'Girl': What's wrong with Rocky? *'Billy': That's a good question. *(At outside) *(Billy arrives) *'Aisha': Hey, Billy, what's up? *'Billy': Hey, guys, we've got a little real problem. *'Kimberly': Aw, no, Zedd? *'Billy': No. It's Rocky. *'Tommy': Rocky? *'Billy': Yeah. He seems to be upset with Ernie's Chinko Machine. ---- *'Lord Zedd': Send in the Putties! *'Adam': We should go to the Youth Center and talk to him. *'Tommy': That's a good idea. Let's go see and what's up with Rocky. *'Aisha': Yeah. Let's check it out. *'Billy': Okay. *'Kimberly': You guys, Putties. *'Tommy': Battle stations, everyone. *(Power Rangers and Putties are fighting each other) *'Alpha 5': I hope Rocky answers our signal. *'Rocky': What do you want? *'Zordon': Rocky, you must get to Angel Grove Park immediately. The Power Rangers are under attack by Putties. They need your help. *'Rocky': But, that's no fun. Just buzz off. On second thought, I'll bet I could have a lot of fun at the park. Cool. *'Adam': Rocky's out of it, man. *'Tommy': Then, we'll have to just beat them without him. *'Goldar': Sire, the Power Rangers have defeated the Putties. *'Lord Zedd': Power Rangers, play time is over. ---- *'Ernie': Hey, guys. Have you seen my Pachinko Machine? *'Bulk': Us? Uh, we're just looking for uh, contact lens. Oh, that's it. ---- *'Adam': Look! *'Billy': Oh, man. It's a big Pchinko Head. *'Monster': Absolutely right. ---- *'Monster': Hey, let's play. *'Tommy': It's Morphin' Time! ---- *'White Power Ranger': That was close. ---- *'White Power Ranger': We've gotta stop this guy and fast. *'Black Power Ranger': Yeah. ---- *'White Power Ranger': How about we kicked you off the planet. ---- *'White Power Ranger': We've gotta get those balls. *'Black Power Ranger': Okay. I'll do it. *'White Power Ranger': No, Adam, wait! *'Monster': Huh? ---- *'White Power Ranger': I hope this works. Hey, monster, catch this! *'Monster': Don't you worry. Watch me hurry. ---- *'White Power Ranger': Oh, man. I just hope Zordon could help us. Zordon, come in. We need teleport to the command center right away. *(At Command Center) *'Alpha 5': I just know something terrible is happening. ---- *'Tommy': No one but that. But, Rocky was just fooling around. He wouldn't help us fight the monster. *'Zordon': Alpha, run a test scan on Rocky. *'Alpha 5': Certainly. ---- *'Tommy': Can we get the others back to normal? ---- *'Zordon': Tommy, you must hurry to the amusement park. The monster is on the rampage. ---- *'Tommy': I'm out of here. Keep working and free the others. *'Zordon': Be careful, Tommy. *'Tommy': I will. ---- *'White Power Ranger': Right. I think we should end this game. ---- *'White Power Ranger': hey, where's he going now? ---- *'White Power Ranger': You won't get away. ---- *'Goldar': Hey, what's he doing? Why isn't he finish him? *'Lord Zedd': It appears. ---- *'Monster': Lord Zedd, thanks for the toy. *'White Power Ranger': Huh? ---- *'White Power Ranger': Thunderzord Power Now! Let's get it to it, Saba. White Tiger Thunderzord Hyper Speed Now! Tigerzord Convert to Warrior Mode Now! Prepare to be jam, Pinball! ---- *'White Power Ranger': Man, that's rough. *'Saba': Our zord is damaged. *'White Power Ranger': I know. I gotta call Zordon. Hope he help. *'Alpha 5': Yes, Tommy, we read you. We're trying to bring back Rocky and it works to send him to relieve you. I did it. One down, four to go. *'Zordon': Good work, Alpha. *'Rocky': What happened? *'Zordon': You were placed under spell from Lord Zedd. ---- *'Zordon': Behold the viewing globe. ---- *'Rocky': It's all myfault. *'Alpha 5': Stop blaming yourself and don't worry we'll get the others back. ---- *'Zordon': What it appears to be the problem, Alpha? *'Alpha 5': It's not working, Zordon. Maybe turning the voltage will do the trick. Here goes. ---- *'Zordon': I've already sent Rocky to take his place. You must go help him. *'Adam': Let's do it. ---- *'All': Thunder Megazord Power Up! *'Monster': You're back already? *'All': Thunder Saber Battle Ready! *'Red Power Ranger': Let's keep them together. ---- *'Lord Zedd': Get us out of here. ---- *'Bulk': But, you were here for the whole time. ---- *'Ernie': Look, it's back. Hey, Rocky, you want to play some Pchinko? Notes *The fight between Tor and Serpentera is recycled from "The Power Transfer" but with the orange filter removed. *Pachinko is destroyed when it is still laying on the ground, this is because Daijinryuu destroyed the monster in Gosei Sentai Dairanger by stepping on it and crushing it. *Pachinko originally never fought either the White Ranger nor the Tigerzord in Dairanger. *When the Rangers morphed, Rocky was running around and was seen with a ball of red light around his left hand when running around in front of his friends. *The fact that it is Kimberly (not Adam) who calls, "It's Morphin' Time!" when she, Adam, Billy and Aisha go to Rocky's aid may mean that, in light of her greater experience on the team, it was Kimberly and not Adam who replaced Zack Taylor as third-in-command of the Ranger team after Tommy and Rocky (at least initially). Error *In the frisbee throwing scene, Aisha is shown throwing the frisbee over Tommy and Adam's head. Adam is unable to catch it but Tommy is able to dive and grab it. Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited Category:Episode